The story of the War Doctor
by dalek99
Summary: This is the War doctor's story. It begins right after the Night of the Doctor (A six minute doctor who episode found on YouTube) it follows his journey through the time War. Incomplete. Please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: After Regeneration

The pain suddenly stops. I am a warrior now and I must fulfil my duty to save Gallifrey. Although it isn't really my duty, but the Daleks will destroy my home. And I can't let that happen. Gallifrey shall stand. The sisterhood of Kaan stand around me.

"How do you feel Doctor?" They ask in unison

"Good. Like I can save Gallifrey. One thing we didn't think of though, is will I be welcome?"

"Your a time lord, and they need as many men as they can get."

I walk over to my TARDIS. The best thing in the universe. I slap the wood with my hand.

"Let's do this" I say

I open the doors and run to the console. I look around the room. I need to redesign, I think. I push a combination of buttons. Then the TARDIS starts the dematerialisation process.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Sorry for the wait between chapters I do not have time to write! Also I do not upload long chapters._

Chapter 2: Arriving on Gallifrey

I prepare for a bumpy ride. I turn the computer screen on, it shows a Dalek fleet surrounding me, great. Just as I enter the Time War I am close to death. I start pushing buttons. I hack into the fleets communication.

"TARDIS detected! Maximum extermination." They say.

I then look at the coordinates, I am forty thousand kilometres away from Gallifrey. The TARDIS then shakes like mad. I'd been shot by the Daleks. It shakes again and again, the Daleks obviously shooting to kill, but are not succeeding against my TARDIS. I start to steer my TARDIS away. I then dematerialise, trying to get closer to Gallifrey. Moments later I check my coordinates again and I am on Gallifrey. Second try lucky. I exit the TARDIS. Outside is dessert. I see the structure of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city in the distance. The sky is full of explosions, from Dalek ships and War TARDIS's. Shrapnel covers the ground bits falling through the sky, impaling themselves in the sand dunes. This is why I didn't join the War before. But now - I am a warrior, I regenerated into a young and fit body. I will help Gallifrey - no matter what. Then I see a Dalek fly down in front of me!

"Scanning... you are a Time Lord, you will be exterminated!" It said.

"I never understood why you announce you are about to kill someone, it is stupid" I say pulling my sonic screwdriver out. I push the button. The Dalek shell explodes. I walk over to it the only remains are the body of the Kaled mutant. It is all mangled and bloody, a grim end for a grim creature. I begin to walk to Arcadia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The sick of Arcadia

I am held at gunpoint. Four Time lord soldiers stand around me.

"Identify yourself!" One says

"I'm the Doctor."

"Follow us" he barks

I do. Through out the streets are sick time lords coughing and slowly dying. They look old. That is rare. A Time lord only looks old if he is dyeing of old age, usually that would take hundreds if not thousands of years. Usually, if they can, they will regenerate into a newer and much younger form. I expect they can't.

"What's happened to them?" I ask

"Dogma Virus" one of the soldiers replies

"Never heard of it, is it new"

"It's what started the War. The Daleks created it."

"Can they survive?"

"Only if they are lucky. It takes there regeneration abilities away. We are asking the Sisterhood for regenerative potions, but they do not want to get involved with the war."

"Where are you taking me?"

"God you do ask a lot of questions don't you Doctor. I was gonna take you to help these people, but considering you do not even know what they are infected with I think i should take you to see the General and Lord President Rassilon."

"Rassilon died, about one hundred years ago. Romana is the President now. "

"We resurrected him."

"Oh"

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. The soldiers took me to a transport TARDIS, and asked the six drivers to take us to the main city. Minutes later I am talking to the General.

"Hello Doctor. New form I see. What made you return here."

"Sisterhood of Kaan mainly, they gave me the regeneration potion of a warrior. Not really feeling and different to any other regeneration though."

"Are you gonna fight? Or are you going to run away again?"

"I'll fight."

"Good. Welcome back."


End file.
